


Merman Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Merman Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Merman Stiles

Stiles está sentado en su roca, observando el lago donde vive junto a los demás peces y habitantes de este pequeño trozo de agua. Está tan aburrido, que está haciendo formas con el agua, pasando de cosas extrañas, a pequeños animales más formados. Sabe que su padre debe estar a punto de llegar para su comida juntos, por eso no se esconde cuando escucha pasos llegando al claro. Mirando hacia el origen del ruido, el merman se queda congelado al ver que no es su padre, sino un chico con el ceño fruncido, ojos verdes, y mirada sorprendida.

En menos de un segundo, Stiles se ha sumergido en el agua y está escondido bajo un saliente que le permite mirar la orilla de su lago pero que evita que cualquiera que esté fuera pueda verlo.

—Espera, vuelve. —Dice el hombre, y Stiles se queda en silencio al notar la desesperación en la voz del hombre. Se queda aún más quieto, y se hace más pequeño cuando ve al hombre quitándose las botas, como si quisiera entrar en el agua.

—¡Este sitio es propiedad privada, joven! —Grita el padre de Stiles, y este quiere suspirar de alivio cuando el hombre vuelve a atarse las botas para irse por donde ha venido. Unos minutos después, Stiles siente que puede salir de las profundidades del agua. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha visto?

Stiles niega rápidamente, esperando a que su padre no atrape su mentira. Noah asiente y se sienta en la roca que está frente a la que Stiles siempre usa, y en la cual trepa, dejando su enorme cola brillar bajo el sol abrasador. Padre y merman comen en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que no tienen de lo que hablar. Su padre solo viene a verlo porque prometió a su madre que lo haría, pero no lo dejó quedarse en la casa, en la laguna que construyó para ella, y lo abandonó aquí para no tener que ver todos los días el motivo por el cual su mujer se fue.

—La comida está rica. —Murmura Noah y saca más patatas fritas rizadas, dejándolas en el plato de plástico con temática de Batman que compró para Stiles en tiempos más felices, donde aún eran una familia. —Melissa la ha cocinado para nosotros.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y mira a su padre, y él sabe qué intenta decirle el merman, porque niega y luego su mirada se cierra, sabiendo que no le dará a Stiles lo que tanto quiere.

—No vas a ir a ver a Scott, Stiles. —Dice Noah y aprieta con fuerza el vaso que tiene en su mano. —No vas a salir de aquí, no vas a volver a casa. No, simplemente no.

El merman deja las cosas en la roca, y antes de que su padre pueda herirlo más, se sumerge hasta el fondo de la laguna, donde hay una entrada a una cueva que tiene una bolsa de aire y donde Stiles guarda sus tesoros.

Son objetos que la gente perdió en el agua, o que eran de su madre. Alineados sobre las rocas y sobre la arena, hay un pendiente con forma de pato, una cuchara azul, un collar sin cierre, un tapón antiguo de un refresco, unas llaves, un espejo roto, una placa del Sheriff oxidada, y la posesión preciada de Stiles, un marco con una foto de él y su mamá en la orilla del lago. 

Stiles sonríe y deja la foto lo más lejos del agua que puede, ya que no quiere que se estropee y perderla, ya que es lo único que pudo agarrar antes de que su padre lo arrastrase en mitad de la noche, en mitad de una de sus borracheras hacia este lago, donde lo dejo y luego se marchó.

El merman se queda en su cueva ordenando sus toallas, sus mantas y sus cosas hasta que cree que su padre se habrá marchado ya, pues no quiere verlo. Nada de nuevo hacia la superficie, y cuando parece que va a emerger, se queda quieto al ver al hombre de antes, sentado en la roca de Stiles, leyendo un libro. Pero Stiles no lo mira, se fija en la cosa que se enciende que está al lado del hombre, su padre tiene uno igual.

Stiles nada con cuidado y en silencio, y en un descuido del hombre, agarra la cosa y se vuelve a sumergir en el agua, escuchando el graznido del hombre. —¡Espera, no funciona bajo el agua!

El merman observa como la cosa se apaga y no funciona, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, pero aún así nada de vuelta a la superficie y deja la cosa rota sobre la rodilla del hombre. El hombre más hermoso del mundo, si alguien le pregunta a Stiles.

—Has estropeado mi móvil. —Murmura el hombre mirando la cosa con el ceño fruncido, luego mira a Stiles y su ceño se suaviza. —Soy Derek, ¿tienes un nombre?

Stiles se queda mirando fijamente a Derek, sus ojos parecen ser verdes, pero tiene otros colores cuando el sol le da de pleno, como su cola. Luego, recuerda que el hombre le hizo una pregunta, por lo que se inclina y escribe en la arena su nombre.

—Eres un merman, ¿no? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles asiente, mirando las cosas que Derek ha llevado con él, viendo cual se va a su colección de objetos humanos. Derek parece ver las intenciones del merman, por lo que se inclina y saca de su mochila una bola de nieve, que mueve para que la nieve revolotee alrededor del escudo de Hufflepuff. —Te he traído esto, pensé que te gustaría.

Stiles sonríe y mueve la bola mientras observa fascinado como se mueve, ignorando como el pecho de Derek se hincha en orgullo o como lo observa fascinado. Stiles levanta la cabeza y sonríe en agradecimiento a Derek.

El día pasa, y Derek parece reacio a marcharse, pero lo hace cuando el cielo está tan oscuro que el agua parece negra, despidiéndose con la promesa de volver, y Stiles, por primera vez en años, confía en la palabra de otra persona. Por lo que al amanecer del día siguiente, Stiles está sentado en su roca, esperando pacientemente a Derek.

A media mañana, Stiles escucha pasos, y sonríe enormemente viendo a Derek yendo hacia él, con su mochila colgada en su hombro y un libro en su mano. Saluda a Stiles y se sienta a su lado, sacando de su mochila un tupper con brownies.

—Los ha hecho mi madre. —Dice Derek y le entrega uno al merman, que le da un mordisco cauteloso, pero cuando se da cuenta de qué está hecho, gime y se lo come rápidamente, agarrando otro y llevándoselo a la boca mientras Derek se acomoda en la roca. —Quería contarte una cosa. Siendo un merman, entenderás mejor que cualquier humano.

Stiles parece confundido, pero cuando los ojos de Derek brillan en dorado y su rostro cambia a algo extraño, pero que fascina al merman, acariciando su cara con cuidado, maravillado por los dientes, y divertido por la falta de cejas.

—Soy un hombre lobo. Mi familia es una manada de hombres lobo. —Dice Derek, y Stiles parece triste, cosa que preocupa a Derek antes de que el merman tire de su brazo. Derek parece confundido, pero entra en el agua junto a Stiles, habiendo prevenido el haberse puesto un bañador.

Stiles lo hace sumergirse, y lo guía hacia el fondo, por un momento de pánico, Derek piensa que Stiles quiere ahogarlo, pero luego ve la cueva, y jadea cuando el oxígeno vuelve a entrar en sus pulmones. El merman señala una foto, y Derek la mira con curiosidad.

—¿Es tu madre? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles asiente, pero él señala el collar alrededor del cuello de su yo más joven, Derek parece confundido, y cuando mira a Stiles, este señala su cuello y la boca. —¿Ese collar… Te permite hablar? ¿Ahí está tu voz?

Stiles asiente y luego señala la placa del Sheriff. Derek frunce el ceño confuso, sin entender lo que quiere decir Stiles hasta que cae en algo. Derek está tan apegado a Stiles porque es su compañero, pero también porque ya lo había visto. Hace años. Hace años vio a un niño caminando de la mano del Sheriff mientras hablaba de los peces nuevos.

—Tu padre tiene tu collar. —Dice Derek, y Stiles asiente, bajando la mirada triste. —¿Tu padre te dejó aquí? ¿Solo?

Cuando Stiles vuelve a asentir, Derek se estremece, pensando en lo devastado que estaría si no tuviera a su familia junto a él. Luego, Derek mira a Stiles, su hermosa cola con toques marrones, blancos y verdes moviéndose junto a él. Y Derek cae en la cuenta de algo más, si Stiles podía caminar, ¿por qué sigue aquí, en el lago, lejos de Beacon Hills y totalmente solo? ¿Acaso su padre también le ha hecho eso?

—Tengo que irme, si no vuelvo hoy, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. —Dice Derek, y antes de pensarlo mucho, besa suavemente los labios de Stiles, luego comienza a nadar hacia el lago, pero cuando ve que no puede, Stiles resopla y lo lleva hacia la orilla del lago, donde Derek se viste y se va rápidamente, no sin antes sonreír cálidamente al merman.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Derek llega a su casa, dejando la mochila sobre su cama antes de cambiarse de ropa, gruñendo furioso por la libertad arrebatada de su compañero. Derek siente a su madre antes de escucharla, pero sabe que tiene que contarle a su madre, a su Alpha.

—Derek, cariño, ¿por qué hueles a pescado? —Pregunta su madre mientras quita un alga de su cabello, Derek gruñe avergonzado, pero luego mira a su madre y suspira.

—He conocido a mi compañero, es un merman, pero no puede salir del lago porque su padre lo ha dejado ahí tirado. Tengo que conseguir el collar donde está su voz para poder evitar que se quede solo. —Dice Derek, y Talia se queda quieta asimilando todo lo que su hijo le ha dicho. Luego sonríe y asiente.

Talia aúlla y al instante la manada responde: —Reunión en cinco minutos, tenemos que salvar al compañero de Derek. —Grita Talia, y Derek se ve avergonzado mientras escucha a su familia hablando de él y de cómo será su compañero para aguantar sus orugas, tal y como la manada ha llamado a sus cejas.

La manada se centra en la biblioteca donde se hacen las reuniones, y todos miran a Derek con sonrisas idénticas en el rostro. Talia habla a la manada contándoles lo que ha dicho Derek, y todos elaboran un plan para poder agarrar el collar que dará la libertad al merman de Derek.

El plan es sencillo, Talia y Austin, los padres de Derek, irán a la comisaría para distraer al Sheriff mientras Laura, Derek y Peter van a su casa. El plan es sencillo, ya que a lo largo de la calle donde está la casa Stilinski, los demás miembros de la manada están escondidos y vigilan.

—Oh, dios. —Gime Laura cuando entran en la casa Stilinski, y Derek también jadea, pues el aroma es horrible, huele a encierro, huele a alcohol, huele a sentimientos negativos embotellados. —Démonos prisa, quiero salir de aquí cuando antes.

Derek asiente y camina hacia el piso de arriba, observa las tres puertas que hay en el piso superior, y quiere ir directamente a la habitación del Sheriff, pero va directamente a la que era la habitación de Stiles. Derek siente que quiere llorar.

La habitación de Stiles está vacía, todo en cajas apiladas al fondo, el papel de las paredes arrancado con furia… Es algo que revuelve el estómago del lobo. Derek va a comenzar a abrir las cajas cuando su móvil suena, viendo que es un mensaje de su padre.

‘ No busquéis más, el collar está alrededor del cuello del Sheriff ’.

—Mierda. —Murmura Derek, pero está aliviado de salir de esta horrible casa, quedándose junto a su tío y su hermana en el límite del patio trasero, escondidos por los árboles hasta que el Sheriff salga de trabajar. Lo que son horas escuchando a su tío quejarse hasta que ven el coche patrulla aparcar.

—Esperamos a que se duerma, se lo quitamos, y nos largamos de aquí. —Dice Peter y todos asienten. Pero deben esperar más horas, ya que el Sheriff parece decidido a quedarse k.o. por la bebida. Cosa que ocurre a las cuatro de la mañana. 

Derek entra en el coche y se apresura hacia el cuarto del Sheriff, donde se queda quieto al ver al hombre roncando y apestando a alcohol. El lobo se apresura y ve el collar, quitándolo con facilidad del cuello del Sheriff antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia su merman.

\- - - - - - - - - 

Stiles está acostado en la orilla, con sus brazos apoyados en ella mientras su cuerpo está sumergido bajo el agua. Está dejando que su cola se mueva con la corriente leve que hay, jugando con los peces por puro aburrimiento. Derek se fue tan rápido, que el merman no ha parado de pensar en lo que ha hecho mal, en lo que ha causado que el lobo haya salido corriendo. Ha estado todo el tiempo esperando por él, aunque ya sea de noche y esté sintiendo un poco de frío, cuando escucha pasos apresurados.

El merman levanta la cabeza y suspira aliviado al ver a Derek corriendo hacia él, pero cuando Derek le entrega algo, Stiles jadea al ver su collar, poniéndoselo rápidamente, sintiendo su voz volviendo a él, la posibilidad de caminar con sus piernas, controlando el cambio, pudiendo levantarse en el suelo de forma temblorosa para abrazar con fuerza a Derek.

—Derek, gracias. —Susurra Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos, y luego lo besa con fuerza, sintiendo todo en su lugar. Derek lo abraza con fuerza y parece aliviado de tener a Stiles abrazado así, pero el momento se rompe cuando escuchan aplausos y silbidos de entre los árboles. —¿Tu familia?

—Si. —Dice Derek avergonzado, y baja la cabeza para esconder el rostro en el cuello de Stiles mientras escucha a su madre decir:

—Misión completada, cachorros.


End file.
